fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastet
Bastet (バステト, Basuteto), aka Ra's Shadow, is a member of House of Life, and member of the team Shadow of the Sun, and uses Sword Magic and Claw Magic. Appearance Bastet wears a red shirt under her black armor. The armor covers her torso, the backs of her hands and her legs. She has long black hair and blue eyes and she is always seen carrying a sword and a dagger. Bastet is also never too far away from Ra, earning her her nickname, Ra's Shadow. Personality She is usually shy and likes to stay away from others, lacking any real social skills. However, she is still very loyal to everyone in the guild and will quickly go after anyone who threatens any members of House of Life. She also has a crush on Ra. History Bastet joined the guild around the same time as Ra and quickly developed a crush on him. She formed a team with him, which they called Shadow of the Sun, after helping him on a very difficult job. Bastet has taken on the vendetta the rest of the guild has on the Dark Mage who killed Geb's wife. Synopsis The Omega Arrives *'Chapter 7: The Seekers of Vengeance' Head North, to Omega *'Chapter 1: Protectors of Life, Hunters of Revenge' *'Chapter 4: Halfway' Life's Alphas and Omegas *'Chapter 1: The Six meet The Siblings and The Shadow' *'Chapter 3: Enter the Labyrinth - Lion vs Sobek' *'Chapter 4: In the Labyrinth - The Next Labor Appears' *'Chapter 5: The Third Labor of the Labyrinth' *'Chapter 6: The Wild Boar of the Labyrinth' Omega *'Chapter 4: The Halls - Completely Destroyed' *'Chapter 6: Ruins of the Labyrinth and Four Omegas' *'Chapter 8: Fight with the Four ContinuesC' *'Chapter 9: The Unstoppable Bull and the Surprise Guests' *'Chapter 10: The Bird and the Snake' *'Chapter 12: The Omega Device Fully Awakened' *'Chapter 14: How to Fight a Monster's Soul' *'Chapter 16: Omega' Equipment Neko Megami Tanken (猫女神短剣, Cat Goddess Dagger): with Sword Magic, she can create illusions of several more daggers that attack the opponent, though only the dagger she holds does any damage. It is sheathed on her right leg. Taiyō-shin no Tate (太陽神の盾, Shield of the Sun God): through the use of her Sword Magic, Bastet can create a temporary shield to protect herself or someone else. This is worn on her left side. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: Bastet's main magic, she uses it to strengthen her sword and dagger or to use the special abilities of her two weapons. Claw Magic: Bastet's secondary magic. She grows the razor sharp claws on her hands, and only uses this magic when she's been disarmed. *'Slashing Sunlight' (日光を削減, Nikkō o Sakugen): by consentrating sunlight in the claws, Bastet slashes the air infront of her and launches five-to-ten beams at the target. Useable only during the day. *'Slashing Moonlight' (月光を削減, Gekkō o Sakugen): similar to Slashing Sunlight, useable only at night. Master Swordswoman: Already an accomplished swordswoman when she joined the guild, she hones her skills by sparring with Geb and Sobek. Enhanced Speed Trivia *Bastet, aka Bast, is the name of the Egyptian goddess of cats, Lower Egypt, the sun and the moon *Her nickname is a reference to Bastet being the Eye of Ra in Egyptian Mythology *Taiyō-shin no Tate references Bastet's role as a protector of the pharoahs and of Ra Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:The Omega Arrives Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:The Omega Stories Category:Human Category:Characters with an Alias Category:S-Class Mage